


Perks

by Rawrbin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard, Closet Sex, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Get Together, JayDick Summer Exchange, Jealousy, M/M, NO CAPES, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrbin/pseuds/Rawrbin
Summary: "Let's go dooo somethiiing," Dick whines like a small child, shaking Jason's arm."We have to stay here until the end of the gala," Jason tells him firmly. He's used to putting up with Dick's whining. It's about ninety percent of his job after all. The other ten percent is trying to keep Dick Grayson out of trouble. Neither aspect of his job is enjoyable."Well I saw a closet in the hallway on our way in. We could just disappear for a little break…"Dick's hands sneak up Jason's arm as he speaks, fingers tightening around firm muscle, and Jason suddenly finds his charge much closer, breath caressing Jason's cheek. Despite the challenges, there were some unexpected perks to this job. Unfortunately on this occasion Dick is just becoming another challenge.-Being a bodyguard for the son of a billionaire is challenging, even if it does come with the added benefit of occasionally getting to tap the best ass in Gotham. What is a poor bodyguard to do when he realizes his affections for his charge go beyond the professional or the physical? Especially when it seems Dick Grayson has tried to duck away from Jason's watch yet again, this time with another man in tow...
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 215
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	Perks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastelfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfeathers/gifts), [Lolistar92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/gifts).



> pastelfeathers and Lolistar92 both requested bodyguard AU for the JayDick summer exchange, which gave me all kinds of ideas, so here is a joint treat for both of them!

"I'm bored." 

"Good for you." 

"Let's go dooo somethiiing," Dick whines like a small child, shaking Jason's arm. 

"We have to stay here until the end of the gala," Jason tells him firmly. He's used to putting up with Dick's whining. It's about ninety percent of his job after all. The other ten percent is trying to keep Dick Grayson out of trouble. Neither aspect of his job is enjoyable. 

"Well I saw a closet in the hallway on our way in. We could just disappear for a little break…" 

Dick's hands sneak up Jason's arm as he speaks, fingers tightening around firm muscle, and Jason suddenly finds his charge much closer, breath caressing Jason's cheek. 

Despite the challenges, there were some unexpected perks to this job. Unfortunately on this occasion Dick is just becoming another challenge. 

Jason rips out of his grip and shoves Dick's face away, scanning the ballroom frantically. Thankfully no one seems to have noticed them. He spies the back of Bruce Wayne's head, face turned blessedly away from them as he's engaged in conversation. 

"Are you an idiot?" Jason grits out low, glaring at Dick. "This is not the time or place for that shit. What if Bruce had seen you?" 

"So what if he had?" Dick grins, seemingly unbothered by Jason's irritation. Then again, he never is. It's part of what makes the man so irritating in the first place. "I don't care if he sees us." 

"Well _I_ do. Do you want me to lose my job?" 

"Maybe. Then you can spend more time with me." Dick's grin overtakes his entire face. It was almost endearing. Except it wasn't. 

"I already spend ninety percent of my time with you, dumbass. But I guess if you had good enough observation skills to notice someone constantly following you around then you wouldn't be getting kidnapped all the time in the first place." 

"Okay, well then how about following me to the utilities closet?" Dick winks at him, ignoring the jab. Jason just sighs in frustration. 

"And risk getting caught by your father? No thanks. He's going to notice if you go missing. Remember how he kept blabbing on and on about how important it was for you to be here tonight as a show of solidarity?" 

"No," Dick replies, shrugging. 

Of course he didn't. Dick never took anything seriously. He doesn't even take his own kidnappings seriously. Whenever he brings up one of the (many) times he was kidnapped as a child it's always with a laugh and a joke about how lame the kidnapper was. Unfortunately when you're the son of one of the richest men in the world becoming an adult doesn't seem to do much in the way of stopping people from trying to abduct you. Hence Jason's current employment. Employment which he is at risk of losing if Dick doesn't get his act together. 

"You're here as an attendee of the gala. So go gala. Eat some hors d’oeuvres, schmooze some boring old rich guys, ask someone to dance, whatever. Just be good and don't do anything that's gonna get me in trouble." 

Dick's lips pull down into a little frown and his eyebrows furrow. The rich boy is not a fan of not getting his way. 

"Fine," he says in a clipped tone that communicates his full displeasure to Jason in a manner which says ' _you'll regret this'._ As Dick walks away Jason is pretty sure the shake of his ass is a deliberate part of his torment, trying to show Jason exactly what he's missing out on by turning Dick down. And he sure does feel like he's missing out because the slim cut suit pants do nothing to hide the perfectly toned curve of it. 

As Jason watches Dick saunter across the ballroom he doesn't feel the least bit guilty about staring. It's his job after all. Dick doesn't glance back at Jason once, even as he picks up a champagne flute from a tray and downs it. Jason contains an exasperated sigh. Dick will be even more difficult to deal with later if he's drunk. 

He continues making his way through the room, occasionally greeting acquaintances who Jason recognizes from other functions but mostly dodging people. Finally he stops next to a man around the same age as them. Jason doesn't know his name but he remembers the bright red hair and freckles. He's seen Dick talk to him at other events before. 

Dick still doesn't glance back at Jason as he begins chatting up the red head. Jason shouldn't be annoyed; he's the one who told a Dick to go enjoy the gala after all. And it's not like he doesn't know how childish Dick can be. Jason hates being ignored though. It was one of his parents' favorite ways to punish him as a child. Often unintentionally. 

Slender fingers slip up the side of a suit-clad arm and the freckled man's face lights up as red as his hair. Dick leans in closer and is whispering something in his ear now. 

Jason's muscles tense and he grits his teeth. Dick shouldn't be so openly flirting in front of Jas- in front of the gala guests. Who knows how these gossipy socialites will react? He looks around the room searching for his employer. Certainly Bruce would not approve of this behavior and would put a stop to it if he noticed. 

He finally spots him on the complete opposite side of the room, chatting with Hal Jordan (one of the few names Jason has managed to remember since the man seems to show up at these functions a lot, although he still isn't sure what the man actually does). Bruce seems to be deep in conversation and hasn't yet noticed the activities of his son which will surely develop into a _scene_ if he isn't stopped soon. Jason's job is just to protect Dick from harm, not to protect him from making a spectacle of himself. Still, it couldn't hurt to bring Bruce's attention to the issue, could it? 

He's trying to figure out how to subtly bring the billionaire's attention to the problem when he looks back over to see how things are progressing with Dick and the redhead. 

Jason freezes.

They are gone. 

Damnit. The only time Dick's observation skills come into play is when he somehow notices the exact second Jason takes his eyes off him. He scans the room frantically, desperately searching for any sign of the pair. Finally he spots a mop of red hair just as it's disappearing into the waitstaff entrance. 

Cursing under his breath he rushes to the other side of the room, following them. They aren't in the kitchen when he arrives, but a confused dishwasher directs him to the exit on the other side of the room. It leads Jason out into an empty hallway. 

This time he curses out loud. 

He runs a hand through his hair, groaning as he tries to decide what to do. If he waits Dick will probably make his way back to the gala soon enough. He and the redhead are probably just going to… 

Jason's stomach clenches uncomfortably and his jaw suddenly hurts from the force with which he grits his teeth. 

He could go to the lobby. Ask the reception if Dick had checked out a room or not. Bruce owns the hotel so most of the staff are familiar with Jason by now, they'd tell him. But even if he found them, what would he do? Jason is Dick's bodyguard, not his babysitter, and definitely not his boyfriend. It's not like he has any right to stop Dick, even if he thinks Bruce wouldn't approve of his son sneaking off from the gala for a quickie. Still it's his job to keep Dick Grayson safe. If he tracks him down he can at least stand outside the room and keep watch. 

_Keep watch and make sure he doesn't get interrupted while he fucks another man._

Jason shakes his head, trying to rid the thoughts from his mind. Things between him and Dick have always been casual. They have to be, considering that Jason is employed by his father. Jason's just the guy Dick usually fucks because he happens to be the closest and most convenient. That's all. He needs to stop being so possessive. First things first, he needs to actually _find_ Dick. From there he can decide how to proceed. He starts off down the hall, heading towards the lobby, when something on his left catches his eye. 

A utilities closet. 

Son of a bitch. 

Jason flings the door open without thinking, and despite being more or less what he expected he still feels a flash of anger at the sight he discovers. The redhead is pushed back against the wall, Dick's mouth on his neck and Dick's hand rubbing over his crotch. The redhead looks over at Jason in wide-eyed surprise, face flushed with a mixture of arousal and embarrassment. Dick glances over at Jason with narrowed eyes, then closes them and continues his ministrations despite the redhead's floundering. 

Jason growls. 

"You. Out." 

He grabs the redhead by the collar and bodily pulls him out of Dick's grasp. The man looks like he might piss himself, and runs off down the hall faster than seems humanly possible. 

"Jason, what the fuck?" Dick rounds on him, his infamous rage making an appearance. Most often it's aimed at Bruce when it comes out, but this isn't the first time Jason's been on the receiving end. 

"Don't start with me Dick. What the hell were you thinking sneaking off on me like that?" he replies, still frustrated from the scene he'd just walked in on, on top of everything else. He hadn't really meant to react like that, but he couldn't help it when he saw them together.

"I was thinking that I'm a grown ass adult, Jason. You're not my babysitter. If I want to fuck someone I can," Dick counters heatedly. 

"And what about me?" Jason growls, stepping into Dick's space and backing the other man into the space against the wall the redhead had just been occupying. 

"What _about_ you?" Dick sneers, "I asked you. You didn't want to so I found someone else."

“So you just run off? Do you even care if you get abducted again? Or if I lose my job thanks to you?”

“Don’t act like this is about your job,” Dick counters.

“What do you-” 

“Just admit it Jason. You’re jealous. I’ve snuck off on you a million times before and you’ve never acted like this.” Dick’s heated eyes meet Jason’s as if daring him to disagree. 

Jealous? Jason wasn’t jealous. He just hadn’t liked seeing Dick fawning all over another man. To the point that he had been trying to figure out how to get Bruce to intervene. And to the point that he had more or less threatened a guest of the gala just for daring to sneak off with Dick. 

Fuck. He _was_ jealous. 

“Fine. You’re right, okay? I was jealous,” Jason grumbles out. Amazingly enough these few words seem to calm Dick’s rage down. The heat is lost from his eyes and his lips twitch up into a small smile. 

“You were? And what exactly were you jealous of?” Dick replies, a hint of his stupid smugness trickling in. Dick knows perfectly well what Jason was mad about, but he’s going to make Jason say it anyways because he’s an asshole like that. 

“I didn’t like seeing you with someone else, okay?” he huffs out, the weight of the confession feeling somehow damning. 

“Why don’t you show me just who I should be with then?” Dick smirks. 

“Goddammit,” Jason curses under his breath, but then he’s leaning in and pressing a hot kiss to Dick’s lips anyways. As their lips slide together he remembers earlier in the night when Dick had invited Jason to join him in this very closet. Somehow everything always seems to work out how Dick wants it to. 

Jason grabs Dick’s suit jacket, pulling him even closer and putting everything he has into the kiss. If this is proof of his intentions towards Dick then he has to make it good. Judging by the flushed face and goofy smile Dick wears when they finally break apart, Jason thinks he has succeeded. 

“Jay,” Dick whispers, wet lips parted and eyes half lidded. 

Jason has just enough sense of mind to pull the closet door shut and shove a broom up against the handle before he’s diving back in, going at Dick with a furious passion that the other man seems to return. Hands roam over torsos and before Jason knows it he’s losing his jacket. He doesn’t want to deal with reassembling Dick’s suit later (neither of them actually knows how to tie a necktie, dressing Dick is his butler’s job), so Jason goes straight for his zipper, slipping it down easily and pulling out Dick’s already heavy cock. Dick groans into his mouth as Jason begins to pump him, his hands gripping tightly over the hard muscle of Jason’s biceps. 

“Jay,” Dick moans when Jason moves on from his mouth to work the side of his neck, hand still stroking rapidly over Dick's cock, “I want you to fuck me. Please.” 

Jason groans into his neck. It’s so hard to deny Dick, especially when he is asking so nicely. Unfortunately, this is one time when Dick won’t get what he wants, even if Jason is actually on the same page with him right now. 

“Sorry Dickie. No lube.” He doesn’t mention the fact that there’s also the gala they have to return to to consider. He doesn’t think Dick is nearly as concerned about cleanup or looking presentable as Jason is. 

Dick whines, but Jason shushes him with a kiss. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you babe,” he tells him before sinking down. It’s only once his knees are firmly planted on the concrete floor that he realizes he’d just called Dick by a pet name. He’s in way too deep already. 

Speaking of deep… he pulls Dick’s cock to his lips, mouthing over the head for a bit as he feels fingers entangle in his hair already. He glances up and meets Dick’s eyes, vibrant blue filled with lust and staring down at him in reverence. It sends a shiver through Jason’s body and makes him want to get to work. With no more hesitation he leans forward, taking Dick’s cock all the way to the back of his throat. 

The fingers tighten in his hair and Dick keens as he thrusts his hips forward, trying to get further into Jason’s mouth. Jason takes it in stride, lapping his tongue against the underside of Dick’s cock as he begins bobbing his head quickly over his length. 

“Jay! Ah! So good. You’re gonna make me come!” Dick cries as he continues bucking into Jason’s mouth. 

Jason’s used to Dick’s body by now, and he knows the perfect way to push the other man over the edge. He reaches up, running his fingers back over Dick’s perineum until he reaches his dry pucker. Then he presses his thumb up against it and begins rubbing rapid circles.

Jason thinks he may have a bald spot after this with the way Dick tugs at his hair. His hips are uncontrollable now, torn between trying to dive into the heat of Jason’s mouth or press back for more of that sweet pressure against his hole. It won’t be long now until he comes. 

He can feel Dick’s muscles start to tense, hips jerking sporadically, and Jason knows it’s time. He sinks all the way down onto Dick’s length, taking it as deeply into his throat as he can. At the same time he shoves him thumb up inside Dick. It’s dry and tight, but he knows Dick doesn’t mind a little bit of a burn. Sure enough in the next instant Dick is coming, shooting hot seed straight down Jason’s throat. Jason swallows around his cock, milking Dick for everything he’s worth as he wiggles his thumb inside him. Dick cries out in pleasure, a beautiful sound to Jason’s ears. 

Afterwards Dick returns the favor, sinking low and swallowing as much of Jason’s cock as he can. He still hasn’t mastered fitting all of Jason in his throat past his overactive gag reflex, but Jason is so worked up at this point that it doesn’t matter. With Dick’s hand working his base and his head encased in that glorious heat Jason’s soon spilling over the edge. When he’s completely spent Dick opens his mouth, showing Jason the semen he’s collected on his tongue. Jason just about comes a second time from the sight of it, especially after Dick winks and then swallows it down. 

They get their clothes readjusted, but they don’t leave the closet just yet. Instead Jason holds Dick in his arms as they lean against the wall, kissing slowly as they enjoy the last vestiges of afterglow.

“So… you like me?” Dick asks him, grinning up at Jason when they finally take a breather. It’s not really a question though. Jason contemplates how to answer. Part of him still doesn’t want to give Dick the satisfaction. Anything other than the truth now is just going to cause Jason more grief though. 

“Yeah, I do. So maybe don’t try to fuck other guys anymore?” Jason’s hoping that isn’t asking too much of Dick. 

“Never,” Dick says, pressing another kiss to Jason’s lips. Jason pushes back into it a little forcefully, suddenly feeling possessive. He’s going to hold Dick to his statement. 

“So, this means you're my boyfriend now, right?” Dick asks him when they finally part for air again. This time the question really is a question, asked with an undercurrent of uncertainty. Jason is unsure of this part too.

“Your dad is my boss…” he starts. And there’s the big hurdle staring them in the face. Jason needs this job. Dick may be rich, but Jason isn’t about to just become some trophy boyfriend. Not to mention that with Dick’s carefree attitude he will hardly last a day without Jason there to watch him. Jason’s predecessor had been let go after Dick had been abducted on his watch. It had cost Bruce twenty million to get him back. (Though the only thing _Dick_ had taken away from the situation was that he never wanted to eat ham and cheese sandwiches again after being fed nothing but for a week straight. He complains about it every time he even spots a ham sandwich now.) 

“We don’t have to tell B,” Dick starts. When Jason gives him a look he hurriedly adds, “not yet. We’ll wait and find the right time. And I won’t let him fire you, I promise.” 

Jason hopes Dick can actually keep that promise when the time comes. As much as he knows Bruce Wayne loves his son, he also knows the man is stubborn as hell and does not budge when he disapproves of Dick’s choices.

“Okay,” Jason finally relents. There’s nothing he can do but hope for the best. He’s in far too deep to just give up on Dick now. “I’m yours Dick.” 

Dick leans up to press their lips together again, sealing the relationship with an official kiss. It rapidly gets more heated, and it isn’t long until Dick’s hips are pressing up into Jason’s thick thigh. 

“How about we go find a more comfortable room and consummate this relationship properly?” Dick breathes against Jason’s jaw. Jason just pushes Dick’s hips back with a firm grip, earning him a very confused look from his new boyfriend. 

“That will have to wait for later. You have a gala you need to be getting back to.” 

Dick stares at him, working his jaw. 

“Are you serious right now?” 

“No,” Jason says, laughing as Dick’s surprised face flashes momentary irritation before settling back on pleased as he realizes he has gotten his way again, “You’re taking all the flack for this when Bruce asks where the hell you went though.” 

“It’ll be my pleasure,” Dick laughs, and he leads Jason out of the cramped utilities closet. 

As they make their way down to the lobby Jason briefly wonders what he’s gotten himself into. When he sees Dick’s happy smile though he knows whatever trouble this may lead to is totally worth it. 


End file.
